Battle with Maximus and his Gang
It's a crazy date in the technology old west as everything apears to be quiet. A train races across the desert, on some sort of schedule. Everything appears to be fine. That is until the roof of an armored car blew up by some sort of explosion. Once all is clear, money bags flew out of a newly made hole, followed by the crook, the evil cat Maixmus I.Q. who smirks evilly while crowing, "Yes, all the money is mine!" But as the cat stashes the loot, an ecto-plasm blast hits him in the arm. "Hey!" Suddenly Maximus is kicked down to the roof of the train, ending up in a daze. Two figures approach, pinning the cat and trapping him: Danny Phantom and Juniper Lee! "Sorry, you got a date with justice, Maximus IQ!" Danny exclaim with a smirk. "Right! Looks like this is the end of you evil kitty," June exclaim in agreement. Ever since the two started dating, they have been fighting evil (and everything bad) of the world. "Ha! I am not going so quietly, fools! As for the date, part, I don't think my wife would like that!" Maximus exclaim sinisterly. Suddenly a war cry is heard making Danny and June turn to see a familiar female cat flipping down the train roof, wielding daggers. The couple exclaims, "Nemesis AS!" Danny and June quickly dodge Nemesis's attacks, going to the end of the caboose. However, the feline hits the halfa with a kick, ending him flying away while screaming. Maximus, who got back up, laughs with his wife as they peek over the edge. Now the only one that's left is June! "Danny!" June exclaim in shock. But then she grins a bit. "Don't scare me like that!" To the bad guys' shock, they see Danny riding Spirit, his faithful horse, with his pal Ariel holding the reins. The girl smirks while exclaiming, "Hey, kitty cat! I think you dropped something!" "Ariel," Maximus exclaim with a gasp. Why must the heroes all come in to ruin everything? "All right, this is it, Maximus, you've reached the end of the line!" Danny exclaim to Maximus while narrowing his eyes. Time to take the cat and his wife into prison once and for all! However, Maximus gave out an evil grin as he takes out a remote detonator. June gasps while demanding, "What are you going to be doing with that?" "Like they said, I always like to go out with a bang!" Maximus laughs evilly as he hit the detonator. Up ahead is a huge trestle bridge that spans a canyon...that has dynamite loaded in the middle. To the heroes' horror, the whole thing explodes, leaving the whole thing a huge wreck. Not good! "Oh no," Ariel and June exclaim in horror. "The orphans," Danny exclaim in worry. The train has more than money on board: there are orphans, a bunch of Mobians in one of the cars leaning out the windows! They're in danger! "Maximus, you creep!" June exclaim to Maximus angrily. "Sticks and bones, lady! Now as much as I hate to leave, our ride is here." Maximus taunts the heroes sinisterly. Sure enough, a honking noise is heard as a pink Corvette (yes, there is a car here!) pulls alongside the train, being driven by three Moogles who goes, "Oooooooooo!" "Me or the kids, ghost child! Take your pick!" With that, the cats jump off the train, landing right in the Corvette. As the villains drove off quickly, Danny looks at the train in concern. He can't abandon the orphans to their fate! There's only one thing to do to save them and can still go after Maximus. "Spirit, time to ride," Danny exclaim in determination. June jumps off the train and lands behind her love before the horse run up next to the out-of-control locomotive. "Hold him steady." June advise Ariel carefully. Danny stands up then flew off Spirit to lands on the locomotive's engine. He has got to hurry and stop this thing! "Hurry, Danny!" Ariel exclaim to Danny in worry. Danny quickly works as he turns a gear to get the brake working. The train wheels lock as sparks fly. The halfa looks up to see the train itself skidding towards the severed rails while his friends came to a stop at the canyon's edge. Will the train stop in time? No, it's too late! The train soon fell off the edge and is heading downward to the canyon's bottom, with Danny and the orphans on board! The others look horrified as June and Ariel screams, "No!" The train disappears from sight as a flash noise is heard, followed by a rumble noise. Danny and the orphans are dead...wait! Suddenly June's group spots a familiar locomotive being flown into the air being held by a familiar Keyblade holder from below. They know that guy anywhere! "Sora," June exclaim to Sora excitedly. It's always great for the heroes' longtime Keyblade holding ally to come in the nick of time. "Hey, luckily I caught the train, guys!" Sora remarks to his friends with a laugh. Danny leans out of the front of the engine and grins while saying, "Next up: time to catch some criminals!" "Like I said before, it's Kingdom Hearts Time!" The Outlaws laugh evilly as the Corvette speeds past a hand-painted sign that said, 'Border Crossing, One Mile. Outlaws Welcome'. Once Maximus and his group go past the border, no one will catch them, not even the law! Maximus kiss his loot in glee, thinking that he has finally got away with his crimes. However, the Moogles spots something in the sky and point while saying, "Ooooooooooo!" Suddenly Sora flies out of the sun and points his Keyblade while exclaiming, "Fire!" The attack ends up burning through the Corvette like mad, sending the halves away and making the villains tumbles into the heap. As Maximus's group got back up, Danny, June and Ariel appears with Sora landing near them, getting his Keyblade ready. The halfa remark sternly, "Going ghost...or in this case, give yourself up! We got you surrounded!" "I am not beaten yet, halfa! You can't stop me...once I bring in my alien koala that has a built in force field!" Maximus exclaim sternly. Maximus whistles and suddenly the mentioned alien koala, Stitch, appears, springing down the canyon walls with his coils crackling with energy. Upon reaching the bottom, the alien circles the cat's gang and bites his own tail, causing an energy bubble to forms around the bad guys. "Oh yeah, well two can play at that game." June exclaim in determination. "Right! We bought my mighty imaginary friend that can eat creatures with force field!" Danny exclaim in agreement. Ariel made out a huge call, resulting in an earthquake to occur. Cracks forms in the ground before it bursts open, resulting in a huge monster, Eduardo, to come out roaring. He leans towards Maximus, about to capture him. It looks like the villain is about to be defeated again. But then a shadow covers everyone, making Eduardo stop what he's doing. As an intense hum is heard, everyone looks to see a huge monkey-shaped spaceship hovering above them. Everyone in the area instantly knew who is flying that thing at once. "Dark Spiderkong," Sora exclaim in shock and anger. Sure enough, on the bridge of the spaceship, Dark Spiderkong, wearing his usual costume, laughs evilly while snarling, "That's Mr. Evil Dark Spiderkong to you, Keyblade holder! And now, time to end it!" With that, Dark Spiderkong quickly press a button, causing a beam to get Maximus, Nemesis, Stitch and the Moogles aboard onto the spaceship. Once that's done, the villain flip opens a switch which is labeled 'Death by Mankeys'. Dark Spiderkong smirks as he press the button. The ship's belly opens as a yellow barrel came out of it. As the heroes watch, the weapon hits the ground and explodes into a mushroom cloud...of crazed Mankeys! Danny, June, Sora and Ariel quickly make a run for it with Eduardo roaring before the Pokemon took the big guy down. Worst yet, our heroes didn't go too far as the Mankeys overtook them and pinned the gang to the ground. Time for the villains to end it; the nose of the spaceship rotates and opens, revealing a giant laser powering up. Maximus, inside the bridge, laughs as he reaches for a button that is marked with skull and crossbones. Ariel turns away with her eyes shut while Maximus laughs evilly some more. Sora turns away with the evil cat's finger right on the trigger. Danny and June grimaces. This looks like the end... Category:Fan Fiction